


Paint It Black

by StormStrider (MugenYumeDansu)



Category: The Last Witch Hunter (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Bad, Dark, Demons, Dream walker, F/F, F/M, Kaulder and Kloe, Monsters, On Hiatus, Post Movie, Sexual Tension, Trust Issues, Werebeasts, Witches, dark themes, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/StormStrider
Summary: Kaulder and Kloe move forward from the dissolution of the Axe and Cross, now knowing that there are worse things out there. Things waiting for the chance to strike.They are just getting into the rythym of working and living together when something comes along and shakes everything up once again.**Currently looking for a writing partner on this story.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a brilliant flash of light, and the earth split just as a swirling vortex of dark energy coalesced and spit four forms out onto the damp grass before it shrank and disappeared as if it had never been.

One if the forms sat up, shaking it's head and brushing itself off.

The figure turned to one of the other three laying on the ground.

"Priest! Priest, wake up!" The figure shouted in a husky female voice. The one referred to as Priest shook itself and let the other pull it to a sitting position.

"Fuck, Cross, what happened? I feel like I got hit by a semi." The female called Cross laughed drily.

"Yeah, I don't think Roz's spell worked as well as he hoped it would. He's over there, passed out." The girl indicated. Priest glanced over at the prone figure of a man. Or at least he looked like a man at first glance. The gray skin tone, black lips, and the large leathery wings spread out on the ground under him indicated otherwise.

Next to the man lay a creature that was even stranger. It looked to be a dog-like beast, covered in crimson fur, with rings of thick scales ringing each of it's limbs just above its feet, and a thick ruff of scales around it's neck. It had a long, bald tail with a tuft of black fur at the tip. It's head and face were somewhat vulpine in appearance and the ears on its head were tufted in black.

The beast was wide awake and stood up, shaking itself all over, fluffing out it's fur all the way down to its tail. It slunk over and nudged the man's face, attempting to rouse him. He shifted and blinked his eyes open.

He sat up, shaking his head to clear it of the fog.

"Do either of you know where we are?" He asked, voice like silk.

"Somewhere in New York, I hope. That's where we were called to." Priest commented. The beast helped push the man to his feet.

"You two ok?" He asked, noting that Priest had yet to get to her feet.

"Fine, just very dizzy. I hate your dimensional portals." Priest snarked. Cross smacked her arm for the comment.

"So I guess we need to find the one responsible for calling us, right?" Cross asked. Roz nodded and pulled something from a pouch on his belt.

"Looks like it's coming from here." He pointed out a spot on what turned out to be a map.

"Great, let me toss my cookies and we can head out." Priest groaned.

 

Kaulder wasn't sure what he was seeing. And considering how long he had lived and everything he had seen in his centuries on Earth, that was saying something.

The group in front of him were setting off every alarm in his head.

The two women, not so much, but the man with the big ass bat wings was another story entirely.

One of the two women was talking to him. He turned his attention to her.

"Hello. My name is Priest, this is Cross, and our winged companion here is Rozuriel. He's a demon, by the way, that's why he looks like he does. We're here to talk to you."

The woman speaking, Priest, was wearing a black, long sleeved, hooded robe that fell to her ankles with long slits up the sides to her hips, with black leather pants underneath, and black boots that came to mid-calf. Her robe had silver writing embroidered into the hems. Her face and head were entirely covered.

The other woman, Cross, was dressed in a dark blue lace up corset, grey pants, and a set of black suede ankle boots with a two inch heel. Her hair was shoulder length and brown, tied back in a ponytail.

Rozuriel wore very little in the way of a shirt, just what seemed to be leather straps across his chest, and skin tight black pants with boots similar to Priest's. His hair was pitch black and hung in a straight sheet to his waist.

"And why exactly do you wish to speak to me?" Kaulder asked, shifting his stance. Priest took immediate notice. Kaulder filed that away, in case this exchange became hostile.

"Because you defeated the Hexen Queen. Twice." Cross spoke up. She was leaning against the desk, examining the glass of scotch that sat there. "And now you've pissed off the other two Queens, and they are preparing to move against you." She seemed to be staring off into space, fingers tracing the rim of his glass.

Kaulder's attention was on her as suddenly every hair in his body stood on end and the temperature dropped several degrees. He tensed, but just as he was preparing to move Priest reached out a hand and laid it on Cross's shoulder, and just like that it stopped. Cross shook her head and looked up, dark green eyes meeting Kaulder's.

"Sorry. I, uh, had a lapse of control." She mumbled, turning back toward the demon. Rozuriel reached out and pulled her close, sitting his chin on top of her head with ease, and wrapping an arm around her back.

"It's ok, we're here, you're here, we're ok." Kaulder caught him whispering into the goth's ear. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Priest. She was turned watching her companions. Then she turned back to him.

"May we discuss this in private? She needs a minute." The hooded woman asked. When Kaulder hesitated she reached up and pulled her hood down.

Under the hood hid a beautiful woman with piercing blue eye, long Ash blonde hair, and silvery skin.

But the most striking thing about her was the scar across her right cheek.

Someone had carved a magic binding spell into her skin.

"I have no powers, so I am no threat to you." She intoned sadly. Kaulder sighed and nodded, motioning her into the next room.

Priest followed, drawing her hood back up.

Kaulder turned to her as soon as the door behind them shut.

"Why did they seal your powers?" He asked, referring to the scar.

"So I couldn't fight them." Priest shifted around.

"Why would they be afraid of that? That Mark is old and it's healed in a way that means you got it when you were a child. What sort of a threat could a child be to a witch?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, staring her down.

"I am not one of them. I'm not a witch. So for me to have the power that I do is a threat to the Hexen. You see, I am what you might call a Faerie. A sidhe to be exact." She told him.

"That's impossible, Faerie don't exist." He dismissed her.

"If we don't exist then how can I do this?" She asked. Her hand reached out and a globe of light appeared in the palm of her hand. Kaulder almost jumped. Almost.

"You shouldn't be able to with that seal."

"Exactly."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What exactly are you?" The redhead asked, question directed at the man with wings. He didn't so much as acknowledge Kloe's question, entirely focused on the young woman he was currently wrapped around. Instead the girl answered for him.

"He's a demon. A bound demon, to be precise. One of the only creatures capable of dimensional travel between the darker realms and Earth. And he belongs to me." She turned to Kloe. The girl had one green eye and one that was almost brown and almost red at the same time.

"You probably haven't realized it yet, but there is a whole lot of trouble heading straight for you, and you being a dream walker, you are the only one uniquely capable of Calling us. You are afraid of the things you saw in the Hexen Queen's head, and you sent out a psychic S. O. S. So here we are. Your army to fight back the tides of darkness that threatens to destroy your world. You are the last of your kind, and we are all that remains of our order. The order of Eve. Women warriors with extraordinary abilities. Summoners, healers, destroyers. And here we are at your side at the start of the great Shadow War."

The woman looked Kloe in the eye and an image flashed through the dream walker's mind. The image was brutal and bloody.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're a Sidhe, and the witches sealed you as a child. And you're here because...?" Kaulder asked, arms crossed, leaning to one side.

"Yes they did. Because Fae have the ability to destroy their power. Witches fear us. Or they did, anyway. And then they sold us out to something worse than them. We're here because of your friend. She's a dreamwalker. A half breed between a witch and a fae. She's the only one with the power to call us." Kaulder's eyebrows creeped upward.

"Kloe's part Faerie? And who is 'us?'" he was taking this rather well.

"She is. The decendant  of one anyway. And we are the Order of Eve. A line of female warriors, mages, healers and summoners. We come from all eras of time, taken to a different dimension outside of time itself and trained. At least, we were until one of the dark Queens discovered a way in and decimated our order. Now there are very few of us left.

I myself am a warrior. Would have been a mage, but..." She trailed off. 

"And I'm assuming your companions out there, the girl is a summoner and the guy with the wings is her familiar?" Kaulder's asked, indicating the door. Priest nodded.

"And the hellhound. He belongs to us too." No sooner than she said the word 'hellhound' than something materialized behind Kaulder and brushed his leg.

He jumped away and dropped into a fighting stance.

The so called hellhound just sat itself down and let it's tongue lol out the side of its mouth. A black forked tongue nearly a foot and a half long.

The creature was sharp faced, like a fox, with black and red fur that clumped into spikes and bands of scales around it's for and hind legs above the ankle and a thick mane-like ruff around it's neck. It had massive pointed ears and golden eyes that stared at Kaulder in amusement. Black fangs framed it's tongue, and claws of the same color tipped it's strange hand-like paws.

It didn't seem threatening at all, just the opposite in fact. The hound seemed to relax completely and even went so far as to lay itself down almost at Kaulder's feet.

"He does that sometimes. He wants you to pet him. Cross has him spoiled rotten. Not that Roz stops her. His name is Samandriel. Like the angel." Priest supplied. Kaulder looked down at the beast. It looked back at him.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, let me get this straight, your here because I got scared and somehow called you?" Kloe was confused.

"That's the gist of it, yeah." Cross said from the cradle of Roz's arms.

"Because of the things I saw in the Witch Queen's head before she died."

"Basically. Can we move on to something else now? Food, maybe?" This time it was Roz that spoke. A hint of irritation in his voice.

"Roz, be nice. She's just trying to wrap her head around it, ok. Remember me right after I summoned you? I didn't know what to think either." Cross admonished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm making an announcement on several of my stories about this, but I'm looking for a writing partner (or partners) for this and several other stories.
> 
> I've got so much inspiration, and plans aplenty, bit I am struggling with other bits, and my previous writing partner and I had a falling out a few years ago, and things have been pretty slow since.
> 
> So I figured that now is a good time to ask around and see about making a few new connections and maybe get some of these older stories out there, and maybe finish a few of them up.
> 
> So if you may be interested, please let me know, we can exchange info and start working on these.
> 
> Thanks! ~Mugen
> 
> *Serious inquirers only, please.


End file.
